Battle Royale Riverdale
by Booksaboutnothing
Summary: Set in a Dystopian future where students are forced to compete in a battle against each other to the death with only one left standing.
1. Prologue

**Battle Royale Riverdale - Prologue**

* * *

 _June 2029…_

It was almost the start of English class for Riverdale High's junior class, their teacher Ms. Grundy was out making some photocopies before the start of class. A small group was gathered around the desk of Reggie Mantle near the back of the class all looking at his phone. They were all watching a live stream of the Battle Royale contest.

The Battle Royale was an annual contest in which a random high school class was chosen to face off against each other in a death match. The contest had been instituted under Donald Trump when he had seized power turning America into a dictatorship and had continued after his death under the leadership of his daughter Ivanka who had made the contest into an event which had surpassed the Super Bowl in terms of popularity, especially amongst the gambling community.

"Ha, ha, awesome he just beheaded her!" Cheryl Blossom exclaimed with a laugh as the other student gathered around cheered.

"Five bucks says he's next to get killed though," Reggie said.

"I'll take that bet," Moose Mason said.

Suddenly there was a bang and Reggie glanced over his shoulder at Moose as the other student around chuckled. With a grumbled Moose reached into his pocket and handed over a $5 bill to Reggie.

"I can't believe they like watching that," Betty Cooper grumbled under her breath. "The whole thing is barbaric."

"I know it's just dreadful, I mean just the bloodstains alone, disgusting," Veronica Lodge commented.

"I don't think that's what Betty meant," Jughead Jones commented.

"I would never want to participate in the contest," Archie Andrews said.

"I think we're safe thanks to Kevin," Jughead said as he looked over at Kevin Keller.

Kevin's father was a two star General and one of Supreme Leader Ivanka's top military leaders. That meant it was unlikely that their class would get chosen since General Keller could pull strings to stop them from being selected.

Just then Ms. Grundy returned.

"Okay everyone take your seats," Grundy said.

There was some grumbling as the student returned to their seats. However near the back of the classroom Reggie continued to watch, his phone now on mute and Cheryl, who was sitting beside him, sneak glances when she could as Grundy began her lesson.

* * *

 _Will the student of Riverdale High end up participating in the Battle Royale? Of course they will, otherwise what is the point of this story? But who will come out the champion in the end? Now that is the question. Reviews are welcome._


	2. Chapter 1

**Battle Royale Riverdale – Chapter 1**

* * *

 _June 2030…_

It was almost the end of the school year and the graduating class of Riverdale High were on a bus. They were on a field trip down to New York City.

"I can't wait to see the Statue of Liberty," Betty said.

"I'm more excited for all the restaurants," Jughead said.

"Screw the restaurants and the sites, I can't wait to go shopping!" Veronica exclaimed.

"What about you Archie?" Jughead asked.

Jughead turned to his best friend who was slumped against the window seemingly asleep.

"Archie?" Jughead asked against shaking his friend.

"Archie!" Veronica shouted.

Next to Veronica, Betty suddenly slumped over unconscious.

"Betty? Betty what's…?" Veronica started to ask but then she too slumped over unconscious.

Jughead looked around and noticed that everyone on the bus was passing out. He wondered if perhaps there was a problem with the bus's exhaust system and carbon monoxide was getting into the bus.

"Hey! Hey!" Jughead yelled to the bus driver.

It was then that Jughead noticed that the bus driver had a gas mask on. There was something wrong about that, but he was having a hard time figuring out why. Before Jughead could say another word he slumped to the floor of the bus unconscious like everyone else.

* * *

 _One day earlier…_

Principal Weatherbee arrived at the school annoyed. He had received a call from the bus company that was taking the senior students on a trip to New York tomorrow saying that they had not received payment yet and wouldn't be sending a bus. Weatherbee knew that he had made the payment, he'd seen the money taken out of the school's account.

Weatherbee got to his office to find that his secretary Miss Phillips wasn't there. It was unusual, she was incredibly punctual and arrived before him almost everyday since she had been hired four years ago. Weatherbee didn't think much of it though, perhaps finally something had caused her to run late, it was bound to happen.

Weatherbee sat down at this desk and started up his computer. He logged on to check the financial records again. Just then the door to the office opened and Miss Phillips entered, however she wasn't wearing the usual blouse and skirt outfit that she normal wore to work but instead a military uniform. Weatherbee noticed the insignia on her uniform identified her a lieutenant.

Before Weatherbee could ask her anything a man followed her into the office, also in a military uniform; however his was that of a General. Weatherbee immediately recognized him as General Thomas Keller, the father of one of his students Kevin Keller.

"General Keller, what's going on here?" Weatherbee asked. "I'm a little busy at the moment with an issue of payment to the bus company over the school trip tomorrow."

"Do not concern yourself with it, a bus will be here tomorrow," Keller told him.

"But the company just said..." Weatherbee started to respond.

"That they didn't receive payment," Keller finished. "That's because your payment was intercepted by the military."

"What? Why?" Weatherbee asked.

"Your senior class has been chosen to participate in this year's Battle Royale," Keller informed him.

"But your son, he's a member of the senior class," Weatherbee said.

"We must all be willing to make sacrifices on behalf of our Great Leader Ivanka Trump," Keller replied.

"Hail Trump!" Miss Phillips declared holding out her arm in a salute.

"No, no I can't let you do this," Weatherbee said. "Those student, they all thought they were safe."

Weatherbee went to pick up his phone. However, Miss Phillips grabbed his wrist and twisted it causing him to let go and cry out in pain.

"That complacency is part of why they were chosen," Keller explained. "The Battle Royale serves many purposes. It is a source of entertainment, it was a way of suppressing teenage rebellion and at the same time filling the ranks of our military."

Just then four soldiers filed into the room. Weatherbee almost immediately recognized them all, Franklin "Fangs" Fogerty, Sue Stringly, Evelyn Evernever, and Ambrose Pipp. All four of them had dropped out of high school at some point. Students were allowed to drop out of school on one condition, they had to serve a minimum twenty-year stint in the military. Doing so meant that they were spared from having to participate in the Battle Royale.

"I see by the reaction on your face you recognize these four," Keller said. "Well over four years we've only had four students join the military. That's well below the national average. But whenever a class is sent to the Battle Royale we see up to a 400% increase in dropouts join the military. Although I suspect that here with such a low rate it will be even higher."

"You're insane!" Weatherbee exclaimed.

Suddenly all four of the young soldiers pointed weapons at Weatherbee. Keller raised a fist and they all lowered their weapons.

"I am simply fulfilling the will of our Supreme Leader Ivanka Trump," Keller said.

"Hail Trump!" the soldiers and Miss Phillips all declared as they saluted.

"Your defiance of her could be considered treason," Keller warned him. "And I'm sure I don't need to remind you of what the punishment for that is."

Weatherbee gulped nervously. He knew of plenty of people that had spoken out against the government who were sent off to work camps or simply disappeared never to be seen or heard from again. Weatherbee gave a slight nod.

"Good, I expect the student to all get on the bus tomorrow as if nothing is out of the ordinary," Keller said.

* * *

Archie Andrews woke up to find himself lying on the floor. He looked around to see that he wasn't on the school bus anymore but in an empty room with brick walls except for a single large screen on one wall and only one door, a big heavy metal door with no handle or visible mechanism to open it. All around Archie saw his classmates who were also coming too.

Archie then noticed that Betty, who was immediately beside him, had a metal collar of some sort around her neck. He then realized that everyone was wearing one of these collars. Everyone began asking where they were and what the collar were.

Victor Johnson, who was one of the biggest strongest boys in the class tugged at the collar around his neck trying to remove it. Vic gave a yank and the collar cracked near his finger. However the moment it did the collar explode with enough force to sever Vic's head from his body. Ethel Muggs and Tomoko Yoshida who were near Vic both let out terrified screams and blood splattered on them.

Just then the screen suddenly came on showing a figure whose face was obscured by shadows so no features were visible.

"I would highly recommend that the rest of you do not attempt to remove your collars," the figure said, the voice scrambled so that it wasn't clear if the figure was male or female.

"Who are you? Where are we?" Veronica demanded.

"Your class has been chosen to participate in this years Battle Royale," the shadow figure replied.

There were horrified whispers throughout the room and some student began crying.

"I am sure you are all aware of the Battle Royale, but I shall explain the rules so that you have a level playing field," the figure said. "You have been brought to one of the Battle Royale islands. The island has been divided up into sectors, each hour one sector will become a danger zone. Enter these sectors will activate the bombs in the collars you all wear around your necks. Each of you will receive a backpack, in it you will find a randomly assigned weapon and a map of the island. The purpose of the Battle Royale is simple; kill all your classmates. The last one left wins. Hail the Supreme Leader Ivanka Trump!"

Some of the students gave weak salutes but most didn't.

Just then the door opened.

"When your name is called head out the door, you will find your backpack on the other side waiting for you," the voice said. "Do not attempt to leave if it is not your turn or else your collar will be detonated. The first student is Sayid Ali."

Sayid, a student whose parents were originally from the Middle East, got to his feet and headed to the door. As he stepped through the door slid shut behind him.

Five minutes later the door opened again.

"Next, Cheryl Blossom," the voice called out.

The statuesque red-head got up and confidently strode to the door. Unlike most of her classmates, Cheryl loved the Battle Royale and longed to compete. As she stepped through the door it closed behind her. On the ground in front of her was a backpack. Cheryl picked it up and looked inside. Inside she found the map of the island as well as a sickle with a very nasty looking curve. Cheryl ran her finger on the edge of the sickle to find that it was razor sharp. She gave a few practice swings and grinned.

Cheryl then continued forward out another door to find herself outside on the island. As Cheryl made her way along the path she noticed Sayid was doubling his way back towards the exit, no doubt planning to ambush whoever left next. Cheryl considered going after him until she saw that Sayid had a crossbow. Cheryl decided that a better plan would be to set up her own ambush and hopefully get a ranged weapon of her own off one of her classmates. Cheryl took a look at the map and then continued on.

* * *

Archie had been the next to be sent. In his backpack Archie found a frying pan. Archie was worried, he knew that there were often students that got far deadlier weapons like handguns and swords so his weapon was borderline useless.

As Archie emerged out onto the island he spotted something almost immediately. It was Sayid and he had a crossbow! Archie heard a whizzing noise and he instinctively ducked. A crossbow bolt passed overhead, just barely missing him. Archie quickly got to his feet and ran. Sayid chased after him while trying to reload at the same time. However Archie was faster and Sayid was slowed further by the difficulty of trying to reload. Sayid decided to go back and set up another ambush rather than chase after Archie.

* * *

Betty was next to be sent. As she looked in her backpack she found a pair of binocular. That had her quite worried, from the looks of the map there were a lot of wooded areas for people to hide in making the binocular rather useless.

As Betty exited from her bunker she saw Sayid walking back towards the entrance trying to reload his crossbow. Sayid raised his crossbow at Betty as she ran towards him. Betty grabbed the crossbow and the two of them struggled over it. The two of them fell to the ground as they fought over it.

"Let go!" Sayid shouted.

Betty didn't respond but instead kicked her leg out and ended up kneeing Sayid in the groin. Just then there was a snap as the crossbow fired and suddenly Sayid stopped struggling. Betty scrambled to her feet to see that Sayid had a crossbow bolt going up through the bottom of his jaw and into his skull. Sayid's own finger was still tightly grasping the trigger of the crossbow.

Betty stared at Sayid's corpse for a moment. She quickly came to her senses though and pried the crossbow from his hands and took the remaining bolts before running off down the path.

As Betty ran down the path she heard something in bushes. Frightened she raised the crossbow, even though it wasn't loaded. Suddenly Archie emerged from the bushes a frying pan in hand.

"Archie?" Betty asked.

"Betty!" Archie exclaimed, then he noticed the crossbow. "Is that Sayid's?"

Betty nodded.

"You killed him?" Archie asked.

Betty didn't reply but simply looked at the ground.

"Come on we've got to get out of here," Archie said. "There's going to be more people coming. We've got to find somewhere to hide."

The two of them continued on further the path into the interior of the Island.

* * *

 _The Battle Royale has just started and two students are already dead. Who will be next? Please review!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Riverdale Battle Royale – Chapter 2**

* * *

Jason Blossom, Cheryl twin brother was the next to leave. His item was a claw hammer, not ideal for surviving. As Jason left the bunker he came across Sayid's corpse. He wondered which of the other three who had left already had killed him. Jason would have guessed his sister, Cheryl had always had a twisted side to her. If one believed in the theory of a good twin and an evil twin then Cheryl was most definitely the evil twin.

As Jason got closer he saw that Sayid had ended up with a crossbow bolt up through the bottom of his jaw and into his brain.

"At least it would have been quick," Jason muttered.

Jason quickly examined Sayid back pack but only the map was left. As Jason had suspected Sayid's stuff had been taken already. With his hammer in hand Jason continued on carefully.

* * *

Nancy Woods was one of the of the last to leave the bunker. There were only four other students still in the bunker when she left. In her backpack she'd found an aluminum baseball bat. However Nancy had no desire to participate in the Battle Royale. If she were to win that would mean she'd have to kill the love of her life Chuck Clayton, or at least go on without him; and Nancy wasn't sure she could.

Nancy was trudging along the path when she heard rustling in the bushes. She gripped her bat with two hands ready to attack when suddenly Chuck emerged from the bushes.

"Chuck!" Nancy exclaimed.

"Nancy!" Chuck responded as the two of them embraced and then kissed.

"Chuck, what are we going to do?" Nancy asked. "I can't… I won't kill you. And I can't go on with out you."

"Me neither," Chuck said.

"Well what are we going to do?" Nancy asked.

"Come with me," Chuck said.

Chuck led Nancy through the bushes for a while till they came to a clearing near the edge of a cliff. Holding Nancy by the hand Chuck led her to the end of the cliff.

"If we can't survive this together, then we can at least go out together," Chuck said.

Nancy nervously peered over the edge of the cliff. It was a long drop, at least sixty feet, to the bottom. Nancy looked at Chuck, tears in her eyes.

"Together," Nancy said.

The two of them kissed for the final time and then they both jumped off the cliff their bodies smashing against the rocks below.

* * *

Raj Patel found himself in a clearing near a series of huts. When he had looked in his back pack he had found a sort of tablet like device, except the only thing on it was a round grid like pattern sort of like a radar screen. He wasn't sure what it was but soon he had figured it out, it was a collar tracker. It let him know where the other students were.

Raj figured one of the huts would be a good place to hide and with the tracker he could see if anyone was coming. Raj pulled out the tracker and looked to see if anyone was nearby. He then realized that somebody was hiding inside one of the huts already.

Raj was about to run away when he saw Cheryl in the doorway of one of the huts, a scared look on her face.

"Raj?" Cheryl asked.

"Cheryl, what are you doing here?" Raj asked.

"I'm hiding," Cheryl replied. "I didn't get anything good in my backpack. Did you?"

"Well sort of," Raj replied. "I got this thing that let's me track collars. It doesn't cover the whole island, but I figure it's got a range of about a half-mile. What did you get?"

Cheryl held up a broom. Raj inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, he had thought Cheryl was perhaps trying to lure him in to kill him.

"Maybe we can team up, temporarily?" Cheryl suggested.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," Raj agreed.

"Come on in here then," Cheryl said. "I used the broom to clean it up a bit."

Raj smiled and walked up the short steps into the hut.

"You know I have to admit I thought that you were trying to lure me into a trap," Raj said. "But now with my tracker we can perhaps work together to ambush…"

Raj never finished his thought as Cheryl almost hacked his head off with a single swing of her sickle. Cheryl wiped the blood off the blade on Raj's shirt while she pried the tracker from his hands.

"Thanks for the offer but I work better alone," Cheryl said to Raj's corpse as she looked at the tracker and headed off.

* * *

Dilton Doiley had come across what seemed to be a small urban area with a series of four apartment buildings on a single street that was cracked and had weeds growing through it. In his backpack Dilton had found a 9mm pistol. It was one of the best things he could have gotten. Now Dilton just needed to come up with a plan, as the smartest student in the class he should be able to come up with a good idea.

However staying out in the street here was not a good idea. Dilton made his way into one of the apartment buildings and then into one of the stairwells. As he sat on the stairs he pulled out his map of the island.

"Okay now let's see, if I know my classmates most of them we'll likely head here," Dilton muttered as he perused the map.

Dilton was mumbling to himself and he didn't notice a rope with a noose slowly dropping down towards him. Suddenly the rope dropped down around his head and then pulled up tightening around his neck. Dilton kicked his feet and tried to pull the rope off his neck. As Dilton looked up he saw Reggie Mantle straining as he held the rope tight. Dilton pointed his pistol up and fired off a couple of shots but they were wild and nowhere near Reggie. After about a minute Dilton went limp. Reggie finally let go the rope and Dilton fell to the ground in a heap.

Reggie made his way down the stairs and checked on Dilton making sure he was dead. Reggie then took Dilton's pistol and his rope.

"Some genius you were," Reggie said to Dilton's corpse.

* * *

Brigitte Reilly was in a wooded area. The slightly overweight girl had gotten a pump-action shotgun in her backpack. Brigitte had never used a shotgun or any other type of gun before. However, she had to admit she felt safe holding it. Just then Brigitte thought she heard what sounded like somebody crying.

Brigitte ended up stumbling out of the woods to find Ethel Muggs sitting next to a small stream. Ethel turned around in surprise, a dinner fork in her hand.

"Please, please don't kill me!" Ethel begged as she raised her hands in surrender.

Brigitte pointed the shotgun at Ethel unsure of what to do. Ethel was a friend, Brigitte didn't want to kill her. But if she was to survive this Battle Royale, Brigitte knew she was going to have to kill her classmates.

Suddenly Ethel pointed at Brigitte and screamed. Startled Brigitte's finger pulled the trigger. The shotgun boomed, and Ethel was knocked backwards into the stream, her face full of buckshot. Brigitte stared dumbfounded at what she had just done.

However her surprise didn't last long as Cheryl buried the point of her sickle into Brigitte's head, piercing through into her brain. Brigitte's eyes rolled backwards, and she began to wobble. Cheryl pulled her sickle out and watched Brigitte topple face first to the ground.

Cheryl then calmly took Brigitte's shotgun and then searched for any extra ammunition. Once she had everything she wanted Cheryl took out the tracker she had taken from Raj and then then began to follow the stream.

* * *

Boyfriend and Girlfriend pairing Frankie Valdez and Maria Rodriguez had found each other. Unlike Chuck and Nancy the two of them didn't decide to commit suicide together. Instead they decided to team up and at the end Frankie would sacrifice himself so Maria could win.

The two of them found one of their fellow students, Nick St. Clair. Nick had only transferred into their school this past year and he didn't quite fit in. He wasn't friends with any of the boys, and while he was good-looking the girls all found him off putting. Nick thought he was a big ladies man but he didn't really have game.

"You go distract him and I'll sneak up behind him," Frankie whispered to Maria.

Maria nodded and ran off in one direction while Frankie went the other. Maria then jumped out in front of Nick holding the nunchuks that she had gotten in her backpack.

"Hey Nick," Maria said.

Nick didn't reply but just stared.

"Where you headed?" Maria asked.

Frankie meanwhile was sneaking up behind Nick holding the hatchet that he had found in his backpack. Suddenly Nick reached into his leather jacket and pulled out an Uzi. He spun around and unleashed a burst into Frankie's chest killing him.

Maria freaked out and ran away. Nick turned back around and fired another burst striking Maria in the back. Maria fell to the ground in a heap not dead yet but very badly wounded. Nick turned around yet again and walked over to Frankie's corpse and picked up the hatchet. He then walked over to Maria who was desperately trying to crawl away but barely moving. Nick then buried the hatchet into Maria's skull killing her.

Nick then calmly pulled the hatchet out of her skull and stuck it in his belt and then put his Uzi back inside his jacket before calmly walking on.

* * *

Veronica had made her way into the interior of the island looking for high ground. She'd ended up finding a waterfall that looked out over more than half the island. Veronica was feeling abandoned and angry. She just knew that Archie and Betty were together because Betty had been sent out immediately after Archie had. It should have been her that was with Archie not Betty. If she found them the first thing Veronica was going to do was put a bullet in Betty's pretty blonde head, and that would be easy to do with the .44 revolver that she'd found in her back pack.

Just then somebody came stumbling out of the woods nearby. Veronica looked to see that it was Jughead Jones.

"Veronica!" Jughead called out. "Are you alright."

Veronica responded by raising her weapon at him.

"Don't you come closer!" Veronica warned him.

Jughead panicked and threw his weapon at her. Jughead's weapon was a jar of acid which shattered as it hit Veronica in the face. Veronica screamed in agony as she stumbled backwards, she ended up slipping on a wet rock and toppling down over the waterfall. Jughead ran to the edge and looked down, hoping that he hadn't killed Veronica. But he saw Veronica's body floating face down in the water below, a pool of red slowly spreading out.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap," Jughead muttered.

He realized that Veronica's screams might end up attracting other classmates to him, and now he was completely defenseless. Jughead went sprint headlong into the forest. As he ran Jughead came across a cave, he realized it would be a great place to hide and went inside.

"Safe at last," Jughead said to himself with a sigh.

"Think again," a voice growled.

Jughead turned around to see Moose Mason, the biggest strongest boy in their class. Behind Moose was his terrified girlfriend Midge Klump.

Moose probably could have killed Jughead with his bare hands, but instead he had a huge Bowie knife. Before Jughead could do anything Moose began stabbing him repeatedly. Jughead screamed in agony at the top his lungs, the sound echoing and amplified by the cave walls.

Jughead's screams ended up attracting the attention of Avalon "Shrill" Priss. Shrill made her way to the cave where she spotted Moose still stabbing into Jughead's corpse as Midge tried to make him stop pleading that Jughead was already dead. Shrill reached into her back pack and pulled out the Micro-Uzi that she had gotten. She then entered the cave and fired a quick burst at Midge, killing her. Moose then looked up and turned towards Shrill his knife at hand. Shrill then emptied the rest of the clip into Moose. Moose took about two steps towards Shrill before he collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Shrill pried the knife from Moose's hand and then searched the Jughead and Midge's bodies. She let out a frustrated sigh at not finding anything useful. But at least she had eliminated some of the competition.

* * *

 _The deaths come quick and fast in the Battle Royale. Twelve students were killed off in this chapter alone. Do you have a favourite to win at this point? Please Review!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Riverdale Battle Royale – Chapter 3**

* * *

Adam Chisholm stumbled across a run down office building in the middle of the jungle on the island. There was nothing else around, just the building.

"This place is so weird," Adam muttered to himself.

He took out his map and tried to figure out where he was. He didn't want to stumble accidentally into one of the danger zones and end up activating his collar and killing himself.

Once he was sure that he was safe Adam made his way into the building. There were elevators but with no electricity they didn't work so he was forced to take the stairs. The building looked to be rather new in it's design, but it was already looking run down. It had probably been built out here solely for the purpose of the Battle Royale.

Adam stepped of the stairwell onto the corridor of the second floor. He began quietly walking along opening doors and looking inside to see if there was perhaps something of value. He was just stepping out of an office when he saw one of his classmates Trula Twyst not ten feet away.

In a panic Trula fired the Colt .45 revolver she had striking Adam in the chest where he fell to the ground.

"Oh god, oh god," Trula muttered realizing she'd just shot one of her classmates.

Trula turned and slowly began walking back the other way away from Adam's body. Suddenly Adam sprang to his feet and grabbed Trula around the neck from behind. The two of them struggled for a while but Adam, who was on the football team, was much bigger and stronger than Trula. With a violent wrench Adam snapped Trula's neck and she went limp.

Adam let Trula's corpse fall to the ground and he took the revolver away from her. He then undid his jacket revealing that he was wearing a bulletproof vest, which had been the item in his backpack, underneath.

Adam tucked the revolver into his pants and made his way back downstairs, feeling much more confident. As he stepped outside the office he was suddenly struck in the back of the head by something and he fell the to ground groggy.

Dazed Adam rolled over onto his back see Cheryl standing over him holding a shotgun. Cheryl knelt down straddling Adam and tossed the shotgun aside and pulled out a vicious looking sickle which she pressed up against Adam's throat.

"You know I've always found you to be rather cute," Cheryl said as she leaned down and licked Adam's face.

That seemed to snap Adam out of his daze and he pushed the sickle away with one hand and grabbed at Cheryl's throat with the other. Cheryl pulled back while swinging the sickle, she end up cutting Adam's right hand off. Adam screamed as he grabbed the bloody stump.

"I'll give you something else to scream about," Cheryl said angrily.

She then stabbed the point of the sickle into Adam's groin and his scream raised a few octaves. Cheryl then slashed at his throat silencing him once and for all.

Cheryl then calmly set about removing the bulletproof vest and taking the revolver. She then retrieved her shotgun and pulled out her collar tracking device. Looking at it she smiled and set out once more.

* * *

Jason Blossom was still in the woods generally staying hidden. However, the sun was starting to set and it was becoming hard to see. There was a flashlight in the backpack but Jason didn't want to use it for fear he would just give his position away so that someone else could kill him.

As Jason slowly made his way through the forest, every little noise was making him jump. The whole situation was making him incredibly paranoid.

"It's okay Jason, it's just the wind," Jason muttered to himself.

Just then there was a noise right next to him and Jason let out a yelp and blindly swung his hammer. However he soon realized that it had just been a squirrel of some sort.

"Oh my god, this is getting ridiculous," Jason muttered as he sat down on the ground.

Suddenly something came falling down from the trees above. Jason turned around just in time to have the blade of a katana plunge into his chest and through his heart. The last thing Jason saw was the face of his Japanese classmate Tomoko Yoshida as she pulled the katana out of his chest before he fell to the ground. As his world faded to black Jason's last thought was that Tomoko's weapon was kind of ironic.

Tomoko calmly wiped the blood on her katana off on Jason's clothing before putting it back into it's sheath. She then silently disappeared back into the forest.

* * *

Cricket O'Dell had found a small cave in the side of a hill. She had gathered some wood and had started a fire and was eating some of the rations in her backpack. Cricket figured she'd be safe in the cave for the night.

Cricket was just finishing her meal when she heard something off in the darkness. Cricket picked up her weapon, a kitchen cleave, and nervously stood up. Suddenly Reggie Mantle emerged from the darkness. Before Cricket could react Reggie fired his pistol shooting Cricket in both kneecaps and she fell to the ground crying out in agony.

Reggie calmly pulled the cleaver out of Cricket's hands and then used it to cut off her clothing and the proceeded to rape Cricket. Cricket struggled but with her injuries she was helpless against Reggie who was bigger and stronger. Reggie wrapped his hands around Cricket's throat and squeezed, strangling her to death.

Once he was finished Reggie pulled his pants back up and calmly walked off into the darkness as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Kevin Keller had been hiding in the woods all game long. His weapon was a machete, which was really only good for close quarters combat and the woods were the best place to force someone into a close quarters fight. However he had yet to encounter one of his classmates, which he considered fortunate.

As the sun had almost set, Kevin had decided to use the machete to make himself a shelter to hole up in for the night. He'd constructed a lean-too and was giving the shelter a quick inspection before he went inside for the night.

Satisfied with his work Kevin head for the entrance. However he suddenly came to a stop as he noticed a long thin blade sticking out from his chest. The blade suddenly disappeared, and Kevin toppled to the ground. He barely had the strength to roll over onto his back and look up to see Tomoko standing over him before he died.

Tomoko grabbed Kevin's corpse by the feet and dragged him away from the lean-too. She then headed back to the lean-too and went inside and lay down and soon fell asleep.

As she slept a figure approached the lean-too from the darkness. Cheryl peered inside and saw Tomoko lying on the ground fast asleep, her katana clutched in one hand. Cheryl quietly climbed inside and then used her sickle to slit Tomoko's throat while she slept. Tomoko's eyes shot open and she clutched at her throat with surprise as Cheryl watched with a smile on her face.

It wasn't long before Tomoko bled out and lay still. Cheryl then lay down next to the still warm corpse and fell asleep herself.

* * *

Toni Topaz had been looking for somewhere to hide for the night when she came across the four apartment buildings. She entered the first one and stumbled onto Dilton's corpse. She almost screamed but quickly covered her mouth and stopped herself. She noticed that Dilton's neck had bruise around it like he had been strangled with a rope or a belt.

With the dagger she had gotten in her backpack, Toni figured she could handle someone with a belt or rope, but she was still nervous. Toni made her way upstairs, she figured somewhere between the second floor and the top floor would be the safest bet.

Toni decided the third floor was high enough, and then she made her way along till she reached apartment 3G which was right around the middle. As Toni opened the door she was shocked to see that Sheila Wu was already in the apartment.

Toni pulled out her dagger, but she barely got two steps towards Sheila before Sheila shot Toni with a Taser causing Toni to fall to the ground spasming and drop her dagger. Sheila then picked up the dagger and plunged it into Toni's chest, killing her.

Sheila cried over the body of her friend well into the night before she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Archie and Betty had been running and hiding all night. They had heard sporadic gunfire and screams through out the night. The voice of the shadowy figure from the bunker came over a PA system that was set up across the island announcing the names of everybody who had died on the first day. Archie and Betty had been broken up to hear that Jughead and Veronica were dead, and they wondered what had happened to them.

They spotted a clearing with a set of huts in the distance and decided to head towards there. Just then they heard the snap of a branch behind them and they turned to see Tono Diaz, a Mexican student from their class about two hundred feet behind them.

Tono raised his weapon, a MAC-10 machine pistol and let fire. Fortunately for Archie and Betty, Tono's weapon was very inaccurate and it discharged it's entire clip in almost two seconds without hitting them.

"Split up!" Archie said to Betty.

The two of them ran in opposite directions. Tono quickly reloaded and then found himself with a decision as to who to chase. Tono decided to chase after Betty since he had seen that she had a crossbow and he wanted it.

He chased Betty towards the huts and saw her run around one. He chased after her and ended up almost tripping over the rotting decapitated corpse of Raj Patel. Tono stopped and just about threw up on the spot. He then heard a twang noise and a crossbow bolt flew just millimeters over top of his head. Tono looked to see a terrified Betty hiding inside the hut holding the crossbow.

Tono stepped inside as he cocked his machine pistol and pointed it at. He didn't get a chance to fire though as Archie ran up an smashed him in the back of the head with his frying pan. Archie continued to hit Tono until Betty came over and stopped.

"Archie, Archie stop," Betty said. "He's dead."

Archie looked down at Tono who was lying still. It soon became quite evident to him that he was in fact dead.

"Come on let's get out of here," Archie said as he took Tono's weapon.

The two of them then ran back off into the woods.

* * *

Sheila woke up to sun streaming through the broken glass of the window of the apartment. She looked over to see Toni's dead body still lying on the floor with the dagger buried in her chest.

Just then Sheila thought she heard something. She went over to the window to see her classmate Wendy Weatherbee, the niece of their principal, walking along outside the apartment building. Sheila fired her Taser at Wendy not having any idea of the rang of the weapon. The cords of the Taser fell far short, but the crackling noise it made alerted Wendy to he presence. Wendy ran and Sheila quickly lost track of her where she was.

Sheila was nervously peering out the window but couldn't see Wendy. She wondered if perhaps Wendy was planning on coming in after her. She went over to Toni's corpse and pulled out the dagger and faced the door waiting to see if Wendy came barging in. She then heard the sound of something metallic hit the ground behind her. Sheila turned around to see a grenade lying just a few feet away.

"Oh fu…" Sheila started to say.

* * *

Wendy watched the explosion from the apartment. She thanked her skill as a softball pitcher for being able to toss the grenade up there so accurately. However she wasn't sure if she had killed Sheila or not and so Wendy made her way into the apartment and upstairs. She soon found the apartment which had its door blown off its hinges. Wendy looked inside to see two bodies, although neither was identifiable at this point. Wendy figured one must be Sheila but wondered who the other one belonged to.

Wendy then made her way back downstairs. Her item had been a grenade belt with three grenades and she still had two left, but she'd have to make them count.

Just as Wendy left the apartment she was struck by something sharp in the gut. Wendy looked down to see a sickle buried in her stomach and then looked up to see that Cheryl was holding it. Cheryl smiled and pulled the sickle out disembowling Wendy as she did. Cheryl then took Wendy's grenade belt from her and then stood over Wendy, just staring down with a cold expression.

"What… what… are you doing?" Wendy asked weekly as she slowly died.

"Just watching you die," Cheryl replied. "I must say I've really come to enjoy it."

Wendy tried to reply but all that came out of her mouth was blood and she gurgled a few times before she went still.

"Hmm, that was kind of disappointing," Cheryl muttered as she wandered off.

* * *

 _There are only six students left. Cheryl, Betty, Archie, Reggie, Shrill and Nick. Who will emerge victorious? Read on to find out. Please Review!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Battle Royale Riverdale – Chapter 4**

* * *

Nick St. Clair was cautiously making his way through the island. He had just heard an announcement of the latest deaths. Quickly doing the math he realized that there were only five others besides himself still alive.

Nick came across the group of huts. He immediately saw Tono Diaz's dead body and as he got closer he saw Raj Patel's decapitated corpse as well.

"Huh, wonder who got them," Nick muttered to himself.

Just then he heard something and Nick looked up to see Shrill step around the corner. The two stared at each other startled before drawing their weapons and firing at each other. Shrill spun and fell to the ground while Nick got grazed in the arm but nothing to serious.

Nick checked on his wound. It was shallow he just needed to find something to bandage it with. However he wanted to make sure that Shrill was dead first. He slowly approached her body. She was lying on the ground not moving and didn't seem to be making a sound.

"Good, didn't want to waste any more bullets finishing you off," Nick said.

Suddenly Shrill rolled over and unleashed a burst from her Micro Uzi. Nick caught several bullets in the chest and another in the face. He toppled over, dead before he hit the ground. Shrill dropped her gun and let out a sigh. One of Nick's bullets had pierced her lung, she could tell she didn't have time. She knew she was going to die but she was happy that she had killed Nick first and gotten her revenge.

* * *

Betty and Archie were leaving a zone that was about to become a danger zone when the PA system came on announcing that Nick and Shrill were dead.

"We're in the final four," Archie said.

"Yeah, but the other two are Cheryl and Reggie," Betty reminded him. "And those two… this whole thing is probably fun for them."

"But if we've got one advantage its that we know they won't be working together," Archie said.

"That's true," Betty agreed.

"Come on though, we need to keep moving," Archie said.

The two of them continued on through the forest until they came across the apartments.

"I don't like this place," Betty said quietly as she looked around.

"Yeah, it's a good place to get ambushed," Archie agreed.

"And that apartment looks like it got blown up," Betty said pointing at an apartment that had smoke drifting out of it.

"We should get inside and find cover," Archie said.

Just then a gunshot rang out and Archie grabbed at his shoulder.

"Archie!" Betty exclaimed.

"I'm fine, it's Reggie!" Archie said pointing with his good arm.

Betty turned to see Reggie advancing towards them a 9mm pistol in one hand and a kitchen cleaver in the other. Reggie fired again as Betty and Archie both ran his shots missing. Betty turned and returned fire with her crossbow. Reggie was caught off guard and the bolt struck him in the throat. Reggie fell to the ground clutching at his throat.

Betty reloaded her crossbow and slowly advanced towards Reggie cautiously, Archie following behind. Reggie was still alive, but it was clear that if the crossbow bolt was pulled out then he would soon bleed to death.

Betty reached down to pull the bolt out and let Reggie die when the boom of a shotgun blast sounded. Betty cried in pain as she was struck in the arm.

Archie and Betty both looked to see Cheryl holding the shotgun, a look of annoyance on her face that the blast hadn't killed Betty.

"Get down Betty!" Archie cried out.

Archie pulled out the Mac-10 he'd taken from Tono and fired at Cheryl. He wasn't sure if he hit her or not but Cheryl turned and limped away towards the apartments.

"Stay here, I've got this," Archie said as he ran after Cheryl reloading as he did.

Archie saw Cheryl enter one of the apartment buildings and he followed her inside. As he entered Archie's foot kicked something. Archie looked down to see that it was a grenade, and the pin had been pulled.

"Oh crap," Archie muttered.

He turned to run…

* * *

Moments after Betty had seen Archie enter the apartment there was an explosion and a cloud of dust and dirt billowed out the door.

"Archie!" Betty cried out.

However Betty knew what had happened. Archie was dead. Betty dropped to her knees and sobbed. Just then Betty felt cold steel pressing against her neck.

"He always was rather impulsive wasn't he?" Cheryl asked.

Betty looked back to see Cheryl standing over her, not appearing to be wounded at all holding her shotgun in one hand and her sickle in the other. Betty didn't say in response but did nod.

"You know if I could let one other person from our class survive I probably would have picked you," Cheryl said.

"Not your brother?" Betty asked.

"No, I hate my brother," Cheryl replied. "But you, well I always thought that if you hadn't been friends with Veronica we could have been best friends."

"Seriously?" Betty asked in disbelief.

"You don't think so?" Cheryl responded.

"Well… maybe… I don't know," Betty answered.

"Yeah, probably best not to dwell on What Ifs," Cheryl said. "So on that note…"

Cheryl swung her sickle and took Betty's head clean off with one stroke.

"God I love this thing," Cheryl said looking at her sickle.

Cheryl then heard the sound of a helicopter approaching. She looked up to see a military helicopter approaching.

"Congratulations you are the winner of the Battle Royale!" an officer on the helicopter said over a megaphone.

Cheryl simply smiled.

 **The End?**

* * *

 _So did you pick the eventual winner? It's alright if you didn't. Please review!_


End file.
